So, I saw Guest Shadows...
((So, I saw Guest Shadows...))by: DATBURGERDONUT I like to troll people as a guest. I use chrome and I got this extension called The Cookie, or something, which allows you to change a Guest's number Guest666 Guest1337 Guest69, etc. Anyways I guess Roblox found out I was trolling, and my real account, DATBURGERDONUT, got a message. It was another warning for breaking a Roblox rule. I swear Roblox is always on my case. Night: Day 1 I always see shadows. No its not ghosts. The bathroom light reflects on my room so I see the shadows of toys, books, and clothes. I couldn't sleep at the moment for some reason, so I played Roblox. I played some game where you defend your place against some Guests. I got a notification, those events roblox put up for like kids movies. Then the event was something to do with Guest day. Well even though it said "Day" they should've put Guest week, because it lasted a week. I was creeped out by this, and decided to go to sleep. I saw the usual shadows, toys, clothes... Then I saw a one shaped like a guest. I was freaked out, so I turned on the light. It was just some old baby building blocks, and a baby soda can on top. So I put the building blocks in a donation bag I have, and I threw away the baby soda. Night: Day 2 The notifications said that "Guest Day" was over. Due to something malfunctioning or something like that. Something was missing... The shadows of toys,clothes, and other stuff was gone. The light in the bathroom was on. I liked to see the shadows, they soothed me. Then I saw 1 shadow, the guest shadow... Once again turned on the light. I just saw the letter T and a sticky ball on top. I threw both away. The Nights continuing So the same stuff happened for 2 more days. I only saw the guest shadows, which instead of soothing me, made me go insane. I would see them, turn on the light, and it wouldn't be what it looked like. I have a theory. Maybe something supernatural was tied into this. Maybe "Guest Day" wasn't discontinued, and made these shadows appear in my room because a curse. I KNEW IT! IM GOING CRAZY! I CAN'T STAND THIS! I WILL GET TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! Night: Day 5 Finally after playing Roblox I fell asleep. No guest shadows, no shadows at all. I was happy. I woke up at like 2:27 for no reason. Again I saw the Guest shadow. I was sick and tired. I knew no one was placing it there on purpose, because that night, I was the only one home. I yelled like I was insane "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME STOP BOTHERING WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?!" I was more mad than scared. Without turning on the light I grab the source of the shadow. It was fluffy. I was so confused at this point. So with the fluffy thing in my hand, I ran to my room's light. What I saw in my arms, was truly terrifying. It was a guest plushie. Yes I said it right. I always wanted one, because Guests seemed so cute, with there innocent smile, cute legs and arms, and especially the fact that they are silent and peaceful. Something seemed wrong though. The lights turned off. I expected it because I was in the middle of a massive storm. Then I felt air move behind me. All the windows locked, doors locked. Heater off. I was shocked. I was scared for my life. Was there a living being behind me? I turned around, boy was it a mistake. I turned around, and saw a giant guest behind me and I passed out. ??? I like to troll people as a guest. I use chrome and I got this extension called The Cookie, or something, which allows you to change a Guest's number Guest666 Guest1337 Guest69, etc. Anyways I guess Roblox found out I was trolling, and my real account, DATBURGERDONUT, got a message. It was another warning for breaking a Roblox rule. I swear Roblox is always on my case. Wait a second....... Category:Guest experiences Category:Shock Ending Category:Creepy Category:Confusion